ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Inuzuka
Aki Inuzuka, born into the Inuzuka clan. The child herself has a fiery personality, but she plays by the rules. She is the youngest of three daughters born by Kai Inuzuka additionally her mother died before she was conceived. Her father exposed them to the way of the Shinobi at an early age so that they could take the place in their clan and protect the leaf. Since then she's graduated from the academy to attain the title of Genin as her family expected. Background Information Just as all young Inuzuka do, Aki was introduced to a compound where the pups of ninken awaited to meet their partners. However when they got there only one stood out to her. The remainder were crying and hiding from it's ferocious barks that were rather high-pitched and barely a sound at all. Compared to the rest of them the puppy was infinitely smaller and yet they seemed terrified of her, Kai had been notified of this demon before they'd arrived and he'd hoped the staff had removed it but it seemed they lacked sense enough to do even that. Of course Aki pointed her out immediately but her father warned her that many had attempted to get her affection and failed. The thing simply wasn't capable Kai spouted but Aki knew differently. Despite the denial of her father she approached the pomeranian breed and to everyone's surprise after a moment of sizing one another up the name-less infant became Miki. Since that day the two were inseparable and made the pact to remain forever together. The two were far more alike than anyone could have anticipated which might have been why Miki took to her so quickly and so well. Her first few weeks in the academy were predictable for Kai. He'd visited her instructors over and over and always about the same thing. Aki was excelling in the teachings but she had an attitude problem. She was bullying the other children and she was cruel. Laughing in their faces, kicking dirt, beating them down..anything you could think of so no one thought it'd be best to mess with her or Miki and the dog didn't help. Infact actually she did but aided her master and not the victims. Soon enough though Aki learned a hard lesson that turned her life around. The kids got sick of her antics and she found herself more often than not knocked on her ass by them, her instructors and her father. The idea of being a 'Yakuza-like' dictator subsided rather quickly after that and she graduated with a few friends no less. Now she was a Genin awaiting to be settled in a team so that she could make up for how idiotic she'd acted when she'd been younger. Granted that fire from the past shows itself now and then in her personality but other than that she's free of being the big bad bully. --- Personality & Behavior Though her family are known for respectable behavior Aki is not entirely so. Instead she takes on a 'wild fire' mentality and enhances that into everything she does or says. She is hyperactive, bright and overbearingly social. The girl is privy to pranks now and then as well as bad jokes and anything not remotely acceptable for a female. However, that is not to be confused with her loyalty or willingness to obey authority. Hobbies include loud music, singing and dancing. Appearance A black band holds back strands of chemically treated red hair. Naturally she is a brunette but she dyes it to keep it from showing rather often. She wears a waist length black jacket with a golden trim usually kept closed but at times left open. Beneath that is a net mesh under shirt and there is a maroon oddly cut fabric that hangs over a black skirt. Her legs are covered by net leggings and a pair of durable black boots good for all terrain. Her skin is very pale though at times in the summer is known to tan and possesses the clan's red markings much like the fangs in her mouth on her cheeks underneath pigment less eyes baring slitted pupils. There is a Konoha symbol on the headband that hands loosely around her neck. Chakra Color - Pink Abilities As a member of the Inuzuka clan she was imprinted with a canine partner, Miki at an early age. She serves as her ninken and never leaves her side, they are both quite young though and share similar personalities. Thus far little has gone into their training for combat. She does possess techniques that she was taught during her time at the academy but besides strong Taijutsu nothing more has been documented. The shinobi and canine allies fight using Cooperation Ninjutsu, such as the Fang Passing Fang or Fang Rotating Fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if unlike Kuromaru, the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. Chakra Color Ninken - Pink Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5342 Yasu Vs. Aki Vs. Ikime -.5 Casual http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5126 Konohagakure Festival! ( 4/16/2016 ) Casual http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5323 Meet Aki Inuzuka! Storyline Missions Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5560 With Your Feet! (Leaf Whirlwind.) - .5 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5234 The New Team Ari! - .5 Approved By: Heki